


baby!

by amyyyko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyyyko/pseuds/amyyyko
Summary: Yangyang is sick, Ten just wants to take care of his 宝贝.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang
Kudos: 38





	baby!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by prompts.neocities.org ! also 宝贝 means baby & 小羊 means baby sheep ! have fun reading :p

“Baby, you look so cute like that!” Ten exclaimed, looking at the boy snuggles under the numerous blankets. Yangyang’s messy hair could be spotted, and his sniffling scared away the cats crawling around the room. 

“I’m not a baby...” Yangyang exclaimed, pout evident in his voice, as he finally popped out from under the blanket. A small genuine spread across his face, as he made his way towards his little baby, who has currently sulking and mumbling about how he “wasn’t a baby”. Yangyang looked positively adorable with his little tongue peeking out, and Ten was absolutely weak against him. 

“小羊, your face is so red!” Ten said, as his hand immediately shot up to Yangyang’s forehead. What he didn’t expect to feel was Yangyang’s extremely hot forehead. Ten immediately went closer to Yangyang, pressing his own forehead against Yangyang’s, checking if he had a fever. All Yangyang could do was allow himself to be coddled by the older male as Ten rushed around to find (and bully) Kun into cooking for his 宝贝.


End file.
